User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 1
Dawn of Chaos Sure, Chaos josh, you can help with Dawn of Chaos. You can also help with its successors, Light of Chaos, Reign of Chaos, and Force of Chaos. When you create a card for one of the Structure Decks, please make sure to follow these instructions. #Add the correct set number on each card. (DOC, LOC, ROC, or FOC) #Add the right category to each card. (Dawn of Chaos, Light of Chaos, Reign of Chaos, or Force of Chaos) #Update the Structure Deck page when you add a card to it. If you need an example, just look at one of the cards included in one of the Decks. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 21:40, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Categorize Hey, Chaos josh, I had a question for you. I was wondering if you would like to help categorize all the pages that aren't categorized. You can use to find which cards aren't categorized or if they have a dead category. If one has a dead category, you can erase the category and add the appropriate category: Category:Monster, Category:Spell, or Category:Trap. If you would like to help, thanks. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 22:45, 2 April 2008 (UTC) * Excuse me, Josh. May you move your Category:Cards By Josh I - V to another place? I mean like, since those are booster packs, make them follow the templates that Clash of the Majesties and Ultimate Chaos. I mean, we want categories, but we don't really need categories for each set; all Booster Packs should use Category:Booster Pack. Toons I've created a Toon template that lists all the toons that have been made on this site. Here is the link: Template:Toon. This is so when you make a toon, you can add the template to that page. Also, when you create a Toon, please add it to the template. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 23:12, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Categorizing Badly Needed Chaos josh, since you are one of the most active users, I was wondering if you could help finish categorizing all the pages, using . I'd also like you to create the categories that aren't made yet. For Type or Attribute categories, add the category Category:Cards by Type. Admin I am so suprised Chaos josh. You have shown your dedication to this wiki, and have contributed even more than me. You have done alot in only about 1 month. This wiki would really be poor without you. So I have one question. Would you like to be a bureaucrat or an admin? ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 02:37, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Responsibilities Well, first, it would be nice if you would keep on contributing at the rate you do. Second of all, if you need any help, immediate references would be the . You should help other users when they ask, if you can. Pretty well everything else is the same. Plus, check out Bureaucrats and Administrators for more info when I am not here to help. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 02:56, 15 April 2008 (UTC) How do you... Make great cards in short amounts of times? I make bad cards in long amounts of times! You have to teach me your secret! And great job on the Bureaucrat! --DesertMagic 04:37, 17 April 2008 (UTC) *Ah... I guess I should play more games and stuff. :) Thanks, too! I finished another Booster Pack. Sorrowful Faith. Check it out. :) --DesertMagic 03:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) how do you make a card Congrats Congratulations new admin, any question please tell me. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 00:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Gone Sorry, but I am going to be gone for 2 weeks. So, if you can, you will have to answer others' questions. See you soon! I don't want to be gone, but I have to.:-( I may be able to check this site bit while i'm gone, like today, but not always. BTW, welcome the new users, please. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 11:47, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Help Does anyone know how to put my Booster Pack on the Booster Pack Category because I'm new to this stuff Move Booster Packs On the left side, there are Booster Packs (ah, you know already). Is there some way for you to take the 'less sophisticated' ones out and put the 'more sophisticated' ones in there. Like your Chaos Josh ones. For example: Super Granted Destruction and Jackass number two limited edition pack are strange. I do not mean to offend or annoy the makers of those packs, but if we want more members, perhaps make a better... well. I hope you know what I mean... --» DesertMagic • Talk • « 23:53, 21 April 2008 (UTC) yes, very original, yes this is the last one. *No... Does that mean it is the last Booster Pack you will make, or the last Cards By Josh? :( --» DesertMagic • Talk • « 03:30, 22 April 2008 (UTC) **Superb. Also, you do not (actually, please don't :P) edit the Archive. Instead, use the regular talk page. Thanks. --» DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 05:01, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Image at Yu-Gi-Oh! Wika I saw your message to User:Deltaneos at Yu-Gi-Oh!. I was gona restore it there, but maybe if it is here its better. Here is it. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:35, 22 April 2008 (UTC) * No problem, I'm glad I could help you. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:08, 23 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Censorship and the Wiki I think you made a card called Evil Hero Demonic Edge that was an Evil Hero of Wildedge, but I already made Evil Hero Malicous Edge! Now there are to Wildedge Evil Heroes! -Yukimaru Hey I was just looking aroung and noticed that a lot of pages did not have like the yu-gi-oh wikia. Is it in "production" or has it just not been made? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:57, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Hiya I am new here. ^^ Hey, I am Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master, well I know thats kinda long so just call me Ryuu ^^ I am new here and made some cards for my fanfic. If you want to know more, just ask me at my talk page. --Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 01:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Hello Uhm, I have a question: How do you delete uploaded images? Cause I accidentally uploaded two of the same images only one ends with ".JPG" and the other one ends with ".jpg" Pirateskull77 02:54, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Back I'm back!!!!! I am finally back. Hopefully I am able to contribute more again. Though, I am working on some new stuff like emulation. Hmmm... Hey, if you don't know I'm Dmaster. I'm on commonly...is their any "work" that needs to be done, besides making cards that I could help with? Currently this site is not very active when I'm on so thats why I ask. (I would not follow this link if I were you it goes to the other wikia) Dmaster 20:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) * Well I know UDK is doing project:chaos (or something like that) and because I do not plan to make any Structure or packs you can put some of my cards in them (I'll have to redo the picture). Dmaster 21:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ** Is there a point to this? Dmaster 20:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) *** Could you delete these 1 & 2. Long story short they use to work but now don't. Thanks in advance. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:33, 19 May 2008 (UTC) **** I was wondering, most of the links you have are the same as the ones on the other wikia, but are empty (Ritual, Equip etc.). Would you like me to copy and paste them or something. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:47, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ***** What do you think I should do about the example pictures on the pages. Or should I post card pictures from this wikia, if so do you have anyone you think should be added.? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:05, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Block Can you please block User:24.197.167.148? he/she is just spamming. Thanks. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 01:54, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Admins At the bottom of this. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:35, 24 May 2008 (UTC) * Ummm… yeah, is this aloud??? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ** Which one is on most? Thanks in advance. Oh and it's not just Anime cards any more. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:03, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Where's U.D.K.? *Is he absent or something? Also, hello, again. Good to see a lot of activity in the Wikia, now! Going to be here for a while before another absence, so no worries. » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 04:17, 30 May 2008 (UTC) **Haha, are you absent, too? ... Are there any current things necessary to be done? For example, last time we categorized everything. » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 14:46, 31 May 2008 (UTC) *** 1. Sign your posts. 2. ??? 3. Profit. Just kidding. Alright, I can do that. Easy. » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 22:22, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Mine is Original, Right? Mine is the original one, right? (Oldest history) » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 22:21, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Vandal Can you keep He also caused many problems at Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:33, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Vandalism on one of my cards The user World King tried to turn one of my cards into his own by editting over it. It was my Lucario card. -Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 18:12, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Block please User:Master Of Vandals Guess why. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:59, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Did the supposed vandit vandalise anything? ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 01:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Transformation Into Perfection Hey Chaos josh, there is this card in my sandbox called “Transformation Into Perfection”, could you check to see if I wrote the effect the right way? Thanks in advance. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:54, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Good I like the card. And it saves me time. Keep thinking of more, please. Ripsteed 21:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Vandal Just wanted to alert the admins on this. Looks like Oblivion Hero - Inferno Mistress is screwed up. Boss Giovanni 01:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) About the Duelist Packs Hello Chaos josh, i think i already understood the idea of the Duelist Packs but i also think i will do Booster Packs or Decks with new cards and about the Duelist Packs the idea was to put a link to cards that exists in the Yugioh Wikia or am i wrong,sorry i just missunderstood the idea before but anyway Booster master Chaos Cards Chaos josh, I was wondering if I could use some of your Chaos cards for my Chaos Decks. I sort of need to finish them. I have 4 unfinished Decks, so my work is cut out for me. And, of course, I would give you credit and many thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Uploading Hey How do you, upload images. I paste the picture on a new page in "Paint" and then upload it...what do you do and are there other ways. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:20, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * Do you think you could tell User:Yugi Muto? (I was curious on how others do it, he needs to know how). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:41, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * Ok. Thank you too.--Ace of Return 15:49, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * I've forgotten it. Thanks for uploading the image --Ace of Return 16:14, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Chaos Command??? Are they base off of Chaos Command Magician? And I have a proposal for you. I can't do this because I hate elemental heroes, but maybe you can. I was wondering why konami never made a fusion between Winged Kuriboh and Elemental hero Neos (like what they did with Yubel to make e0hero wiseman)...so maybe you can make it. And maybe you could make one between yubel, winged kuriboh and neos. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:48, 25 June 2008 (UTC) * If you want to be a real BA you could try:“Yubel - Terror Incarnate” + “Winged Kuriboh LV9” + Neos and “Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare” + “Winged Kuriboh LV10” + Neos. :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:21, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ** Of course you want to be a badass XD. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:39, 25 June 2008 (UTC) *** Okay I'm satisfied :) Thanks. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:53, 25 June 2008 (UTC) User:Simmmi *Please block immediately as a vandalism-only account. Thanks. Danny Lilithborne 08:13, 29 June 2008 (UTC) i agree it was just wrong. halo0008 rat god set i need help with my card set rat feast. halo0008 Editing White Gadget * Please don't try changing White Gadget's effect text to include the words or 'Special Summon' again, I choose whether or not Special Summons count with cards I create. MaroonKangaroo 06:19, 30 June 2008 (UTC) * Thank you for apologising MaroonKangaroo 07:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC) EPIC FAIL I'm just wondering, did you get that from aots (Attack of the Show)? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:29, 1 July 2008 (UTC) * Okay, I just thought that was kind of interesting. :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:59, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ** Do you know why this is happening? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:00, 9 July 2008 (UTC) *** I noticed while looking at the archtype templates that there are two "Phoenix" ones, Phoenix series and Phoenix set. Are the similar by any chance? (should they be combine, have one delete, etc.) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:27, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Deleting Hey Chaos josh this is Shanoske don't delete my stuff I work hard on my booster pack I called it Cyber Angels cuz I wanted Cyber Angels in a booster pack and Blair's card any card I put in there I wanted it in there so don't delete my stuff cuz I wouldn't do it to you ok also i know wat cards aren't mine I wanted them in my pack and there not out in English if they were I wouldn't have went through all that uploading just to be corrected I kinda of know wat cards are mines. Color Yea I get i found out from Udk. Airblade86 (Talk) 16:21, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I understand,but im not takin it as if it mine ,but if I made a booster pack I wanted to, put the original Cyber angels with my Cyber Angels in one pack and I wanted to also put the White Knights Kuriboh brothers and Blair's Mystic Deck in my pack you to show a Anime only Card that I wanted in the booster pack if it was real it wasn't about stealing or wanting them on my own I put want I wanted in that pack if I offended any of yall I'm sorry. Thanks Thanks for moving my card. I had no name for it when I was making that card. Posted by : J0V1 15:11, 6 July 2008 (UTC) i need help i dont understand how to make a card i dont understand what you mean when you said fill in the various fields to whatever card you're creating okay i did look at my card and tell me what you think How to make a booster pack Seems quiet So how have things been here? Tyrant Slayer has not been around and neither has Ace so...I haven't been. I have been coming up with cards of course, I just can't put up the picture because my current computer (I'm in Chicago verses when I am in Michigan) does not have Paint. ...So how have you been? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:32, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Reverted Attack and Defense points on Blue-Eyes Phoenix Dragon and his fusions I revert the attack and defence points on Blue-Eyes Phoenix Dragon, Blue-Eyes Twin Dragon and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon because there meant to be that strong there surpose to be strong and over 5000. card Images How do you make those card images? :* Thanks 21:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Back in Black Im back! Sorry Ive been gone so long. I will be continue to be somewhat active, but if you want to contact me immediately, you may have to go to SerebiiForums and send me a PM (Private Message). You may need to create an account first. There, my username is Ultimate Dragon Knight. Template Hey how do you do that template thing on the bottom of the Elemental Hero page? I want to try it on my Elemental Dragon page. Airblade86 18:43, 1 September 2008 (UTC) How do you make it for my Elemental Dragon's page but make it post the Elemental dragons instead? Airblade86 19:20, 1 September 2008 (UTC) * Thanks. Airblade86 19:59, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Edits? Are other users allowed to edit others cards (pictures effects etc.)? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:30, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Colored Signatures :* How do you create the colored signatures? Airblade86 (Talk) 00:09, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::* Hey I was looking at the logo for this wikia and i found out that Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't have a "!" at the end. It's supposed to be Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki not Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker Wiki isn't it? Airblade86 (Talk) 21:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Vandal Hey, I see you blocked Reptilia 81, so I'm guessing you're an admin. Could you please take care of this user, Niermak? He's made a couple disruptive edits, profanity and all. --Flytdais 00:31, 12 September 2008 (UTC) hm * Ah I see you blocked Lars132 and he automatically blocked me. Why is that? Airblade86 (Talk) 00:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :* Hey Chaos (can i call you that?) do you think we should delete this since it's not an actual card and there were no attempts to make it one? Airblade86 (Talk) 20:01, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Fire Mermaid *Yes please, I am not going to be using it. Danny Lilithborne 06:00, 14 September 2008 (UTC)